Handheld portable telecommunication devices are prone to being dropped in a variety of situations such as during typical use, manufacturing, shipping and installation. The impact forces imparted to a dropped handheld portable telecommunication device may include a variety of device failures and/or inconveniences such as causing battery separation, component failure, solder-joint disruptions, display damage, and cracking and/or scuffing the outer casing.